


The family you chose

by ERAC12



Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [31]
Category: DC Extended Universe, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barry went to therapy and he didn’t mess with the timeline, Found Family, Gen, Harry/Cisco relationship is minor part of the fic, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, It bifurcated at the end of season two, Light Angst, M/M, TW: Homophobic family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12
Summary: Family isn't just determinate for blood. Family could be the one you chose to be part of. The one that suport and love you.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon & Team Flash, Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Series: A drabble a day keeps my depression away [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778425
Kudos: 9





	The family you chose

Cisco was used to be perceive as an outcast. He was second generation of an immigrant family, someone with mixed roots but, at the same time, not being able to belong completely to any of them. Also, he was used to be alienated and bullied for different causes like his appearance, grades, intelligence and hobbies. He had to learn to accept himself, fighting his own prejudices and preconceptions, and loved who he was to endure everything. So, it should have been easy to face the harassment when he got out of the closet. Except, it wasn’t.

Instead, it became the most difficult situation he had to face as a teenager and young adult because he had to fight the harassment in his own home, in his own family. His relationship with his parents wasn’t the best as they had always expected too much from him. He had never been enough for them. And his relationship with Dante had been destroyed for the competition between them. Hence, adding the conservatism and the old catholic school that his family inherited from his Colombian ascendency, his queerness wasn’t well received.

When he started to struggle with his sexuality, he was afraid at first. He didn’t understand the reason behind his blush when he was near to his best friend and the warmness in his belly every time his hand brushed with the other one by accident. And, when he finally realised what was going on, he felt guilty. He knew, for talks of his older relatives, than men shouldn’t felt something for other men.

He had listened all his life the word _gay_ and faggot as slurs. He could remember his older cousins mocking their friends for not being “man enough” or called them _jotos_ for any behaviour that wasn’t male defined. He had seen how his own mother had winced when she saw a lgbt couple on the street, judging in silent, and, in home, she would insult them and condemn them to hell. He used to punish himself for having that sinful feelings. He would let himself starve until he fainted. He would study and try to concentrate only in his grades. He would self-isolated to avoid temptation…Until he met Mrs. Hayakawa.

Mrs. Hayakawa was his physics teacher in first year of high school. She was a clever woman but she wasn’t born one. She told him about a time she couldn’t be herself, a time when she was being suffocated in a body that was wrong. She let him know that there was a different way to live. To love. And neither of them was bad if you didn’t hurt anyone. He spent a lot of years tried to overcome shame of being attract to men and women.

But, as he got comfortable with himself, the real issues started in his family. He had tried to hide it from his family and only his closer friends knew about it but it was just matter of time for Dante to find out the truth. He outed him. His parents were beyond mad. They got Mrs. Hayakawa fired and destroyed her life. Cisco would never stop blaming himself for that. They tried to convert them. Nothing to serious like other cases he had known, his mother still had a little love in her heart, but it was still harmful.

When he won a college's scholarship, he didn’t think it twice. He got out of his family’s house.

Later, might be too later, his mother would apologise. She visited him, in secret, when he was working in his thesis, a few months before he was hired by Star Labs, and asked for his forgiveness. She was still his mother and he couldn’t keep the hate in his heart, even if the sorrow and the pain were too much, so, he did it. He was welcomed back in his family but Dante and his father never apologised. He needed it yet he never demanded it.

He had been resigned that this was his family and he had to accepted. Even if they couldn’t do the same for him. Then, he met Caitlin and Ronnie. At first, He had been scared but he, unnecessary, hid it under a friendly smile. Both of them received him with open arms. Their hearts were full of friendship, acceptance and love. Caitlin was sweet and logical; she always tried to make sure he didn’t get hurt but keep it polite. Ronnie was confident and cheeky; he would help him to relaxed around people and just be himself. They became his family, even if he hadn’t realised it until he lost Ronnie.

Cisco had to admitted that, as Caitlin and Cisco were vulnerable for their lost, the fake Harrison Wells, Eobard Thawne, were important to him. He had been always his mentor and boss but working together made their relationship closer. They were never lovers but the young man felt something deep for the man. Might be if the other wasn’t obsessed with Barry and hadn’t kept his guard up, Cisco would have made a mistake. One he was thankful he didn’t commit.

With the arrival of Barry, Cisco’s chosen family grew up. Barry was easy to befriend. Easy to love. The speedster came with the West. Iris was a precious and fierce woman that Cisco adored to call friend and “honorary” sister (as he did with Caitlin). The same happened with Wally when he came around and, for the first time, Cisco was the older brother so, he tried to act like one.

Joseph West was something he didn’t see coming. The older man wasn’t perfect but he became to the nearest thing he had as what he would want to have as a father. His biological father was still alive but he was a distant figure in his life. Joe accepted him and welcomed him into his family, offering a safe place and support.

The detective even surprised him when he gave Harry the “talk”. Joe had wanted to protect him and he appreciated…. Finally, Harry. Harrison Wells from earth two was a difficult man to like. Not only his face remaindered Cisco of something bitter but he had an attitude and a big ego. Gods’ mercy! He had wanted to kill the guy more than once until he felt in love with him.

Harry became an essential part of his life. His partner. Their relationship was a difficult one, they were from different dimensions, but they made it work. And the presence of Harry in his life included Jessie. She would mock him a lot calling dad sometimes yet she accepted their relation and became his partner in crime in the lab.

Yes, Cisco was still in contact with his blood family. His mother tried her best to be part of his life and Dante, after a deadly situation, had started to attempt to heal their relation. Although, they were the exception since his father or the rest of his family just looked at him with judgement and dismissive. But, he didn’t them, he had found his family, his place in the world and he wouldn’t trade it for nothing.


End file.
